


There Are Worse Things I Could Do

by otpsinfiction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Jealously, Kinda?, Partners to Lovers, Reluctant friends to lovers, unlikely bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-11-29 00:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpsinfiction/pseuds/otpsinfiction
Summary: There are worse things I could doThan go with a boy or twoEven though the neighborhoodThinks I'm trashy and no goodI suppose it could be trueBut there are worse things I could do





	1. Grease is the word.

**Author's Note:**

> **this is kind of an au? a lot of things that happened in canon haven't happened in this universe, its still over the top because, well, it is riverdale we're talking about just y'kno a lot less murdery and culty  
> **   
>  **in this au it's senior yr so veronica and jug are 18, betty and archie got together over the summer so theres a bit of a strain on their friendship as a whole**
> 
> **this au will cover their final musical as seniors which turns out to be 'Grease'**   
>  **veronica and jughead get closer and bond in ways they never imagined they would**   
>    
>  **also i normally never write for riverdale but this was requested on my tumblr (icequeenveronica) so i caved ANYWAY enjoy**

Another year. Another musical. 

Veronica had to admit, after everything that went down this past summer, she was surprised to find herself actually excited for senior year. She wasn’t sure if it was due to her ever-present desire to get the hell out of Riverdale or the endless possibilities of things that could happen, but she was filled with a feeling she hadn’t had in a very long time: hope.  
  
Although everything else in her life seemed to be going downhill; her family, friendships and love life just to name a few… she knew there was one thing she could count on to pull her out of the depths of despair. A Kevin Keller musical production. She knew it was silly to care about something so trivial after everything that’s happened in this godforsaken town, but it was the one thing that made her feel like a normal teenager. She got to sing and dance around with her classmates which provided her with a nice distraction, even if only for a little while.  
  
To her surprise this year’s musical was none other than the OG classic: Grease. If she were being honest her surprise mostly came from the fact that they hadn’t done it yet considering this towns weird obsession with all things retro and outdated. Regardless, she had a special place in her heart for the film and although it was a lot tamer than the Heathers and Carrie musicals they put on in the past it was just what she needed.  
  
Plus, she had her eye on the role of Sandy. She had first seen the film with her mother back when she was in elementary school. For weeks after she drove Hermione crazy with her constant belting of Hopelessly Devoted To You and to this day it’s still her go-to song whenever she’s feeling overwhelmed. It’s sad but the nostalgia that comes along with singing it reminds her of a simpler time and that in and of itself is enough to calm her down.  
  
She eagerly made her way to the auditorium where Kevin was holding auditions. Normally he would just assign parts, usually with Cheryl’s influence, but he made it clear that this time around he’d give everyone a fair chance to try out for the part they wanted, of course it helped that the fiery red head had a rather humorous disdain for the play and the characters in it.  
  
But as Veronica made her way through the rows of empty seats she realized something was off. Had she missed it? Or misread the flyer? Where was everyone? She knew things were a little tense in her friend group ever since Betty and Archie started dating but she didn’t take them as the type to leave her completely out of the loop.  
  
Before she could allow her thoughts to spiral she heard a loud banging noise coming from behind the stage. “Kevin?” She climbed the stairs, yanking back half of the maroon curtain in one swift motion. “Oh.” Her face fell as her brown eyes met a pair of turquoise ones. “It’s just you.” She muttered as she stretched out her hand to help him to his feet.  
  
Jughead reluctantly accepted her hand as the tiny brunette pulled him up. Even in heels he towered over her. “What the hell are you doing back here?” She asked, watching as he adjusted himself.  
  
Jughead sighs, “Looking for something.” Veronica gives him a look as if asking him to elaborate so he sighs once more before continuing, “I was helping Kev find props and I think I dropped my blade.”  
  
Veronica arched an eyebrow at him. “You mean your little pocket knife?” She smirked ever so slightly as he rolled his eyes. She always thought it was ridiculous that he carried that puny thing around. Who exactly was that supposed to intimidate?  
“If you’re not going to help me look, go away.” He instructed as he turned his back on her.  
  
“Sorry. Can’t. I’m looking for Kevin. You said you were helping him find props? Do you know where he went?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
“Nope, but you just missed him.” Jughead mumbles back before making an ‘ah-ha’ sound. Veronica watches as he pulls his knife out from under a box and shoves it into his back pocket.  
  
“Wait.” She frowns. “So, auditions are over?”  
  
“Auditions?” Jughead scoffs. “Since when does Kevin Keller hold auditions?”  
  
“Well he said—”  
  
“Look I don’t know what to tell you but when I spoke to him he said he had the casting all figured out already.”  
  
Veronica bites the inside of her cheek, shaking her head in disbelief. This had Cheryl written all over it. Without another word she storms out of the auditorium determined to find someone who could give her answers.  
  
__

Somehow both Kevin and Cheryl had managed to evade Veronica for the rest of the school day. But luckily for her Kevin and Moose always came into Pop’s after school and she just so happened to be working the night shift. She waited patiently, aggressively wiping down the counters and smiling through gritted teeth as she took customers orders. She tried really hard not to let it get to her but that proved to be harder than she thought. She didn’t know why it was affecting her as much as it was, but she wasn’t in the mood to try and unpack all of that.  
  
As she’s bringing Jughead his third serving of cheese fries for the night the answer to all her questions comes walking through the door. “Kevin.” She smiles as she glides over to him. “Just the guy I was looking for.” She links her arm around his as they approach the counter. “No Moose tonight?”  
  
“He’s in the car. I’m just here to pick us up some food and then were going to have a movie night. Can you believe he’s never seen Grease before?” He chuckles, glancing at the menu as if it’s changed in the last 50 years.  
  
“That’s pretty easy to believe actually.” She smiles, “Speaking of Grease though, what happened to auditions?”  
  
“Oh, I meant to text you but I got sidetracked. I was going to hold auditions but then Evelyn pointed out that my casting has always been on point in the past so y’know… if it’s not broke why fix it, right?”  
  
_That Farmie bitch._  
  
Veronica forces a smile and a nod. “And the verdict?”  
  
Kevin smiles. “Don’t worry V you know there’s always a part for you in any Kevin Keller production.” He gives his order to the other girl behind the counter before returning his attention to Veronica. “My vision is simple--” He starts, “Sandy will _obviously_ be played by Betty—”  
  
“I’m sorry what?” Veronica blinks several times, “What do you mean _obviously_?”  
  
“C’mon V, Betty’s got that girl next door charm, she’s blonde, she’s got the pipes. It was an obvious choice.”  
  
Veronica swallows the lump in her throat as he continues. “And since they’re finally official and Archie’s got that whole badass-whose-secretly-a-softie thing going for him it made perfect sense to cast him as Danny. Plus, I mean their chemistry during the Carrie musical was undeniable.”  
  
She furrows her brows together. Never mind the fact that during the Carrie musical Archie was _her_ boyfriend, Kevin’s complete dismissal of anyone else being able to portray Sandy was what hurt the most. She had a feeling where he was going with this –  
  
“And for you, _of course_ –“  
  
“Let me guess.” She cuts him off as she makes her way behind the counter, “Rizzo?”  
  
“Yes! Absolutely! You’re perfect for Rizzo.” He exclaims, accepting the bag of food being handed to him. “You’ve got the dark hair, you’re hot and you’ve got the whole sassy bitch attitude down pact.”  
  
Veronica pauses. “Is that really how you see me, Kev? Just a bitch with a bad attitude?”  
  
“No of course not.” Kevin shrugs. “But you’re not exactly a ‘Sandy’ either, right?”  
  
She tries to cover her disappointment with a halfhearted smile. “No,” She wipes her hands on her apron, avoiding eye contact. “I guess I’m not.” She doesn’t wait for him to respond before she begins to make her way into the back. “Have fun with Moose.”  
  
__  
  
Jughead watches as the raven-haired beauty disappears into the back. Considering it was near closing and Pop’s was completely empty aside from him and a few workers it was hard not to hear everything that was said between them. He felt awkward and uncomfortable but mostly he couldn’t help but feel bad for Veronica. Sure, he never would’ve thought to cast her as Sandy either but unlike Kevin he would have based his casting on passion and talent, not who most resembled the original actors.  
  
In all the time he’s known Betty she’s never even mentioned a desire to be in a play or musical, let alone star in one. Veronica, however, had a love for film and music so it never surprised him to see her up on stage. In fact, he felt it was safe to say the only reason Betty ever agreed to be in a play was because it was a favor to Kevin. And despite the blonde’s physical likeness to Sandy he felt the similarities ended there. And the more he thought about it the more he could see Veronica as Sandy… The new girl who doesn’t quite fit in, who falls in love with a popular boy who breaks her heart? Yep. That sounded like Veronica Lodge to him.  
  
He sighs, finishing off hit last bit of milkshake before standing up to toss his trash away. He and Veronica weren’t exactly close, by any means, but right now she seemed to need a friend and he needed any reason not to go home yet. But by the time he makes it to the counter she comes waltzing back in.  
  
She pauses when she sees him standing there. “Oh. You’re still here.” She says it as more of an observation than a question or judgement.  
  
Jughead notices the puffiness under her eyes and her usually flawless olive complexion is blotchy and pink, especially on the tip of her nose. “You okay?”  
  
Veronica shakes her head. “I know that it's stupid to be upset about this, but…” She trails off. “Never mind. It doesn’t matter.”  
  
“Hey no judgment here.” He raises his hands, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. She looks up at him through her dark full lashes and rolls her eyes. It takes him a second before he realizes he’s staring at her. How had he never noticed how big and brown her eyes are or how her lips have a natural ruby shade to them even when she’s not wearing her signature burgundy lipstick? He clears his throat and looks away. “Seriously though it’s not stupid. I think crying is a pretty normal reaction to being let down. Or so I’ve been told.”  
  
“Oh yeah?” Veronica raises an eyebrow. “And how do _you_ deal with disappointment? Booze?”  
  
“Nah I usually just _repress repress repress_ and then one day it’ll just…” He mouths the word _‘boom’_ as his hands fly apart. “Real healthy stuff.”  
  
She playfully shakes her head as she pulls up his transaction. “I’ll take that into consideration.”  
  
Jughead smiles in spite of himself as he slides his money across the counter to her. There’s a brief moment of silence. “You need a ride home?”  
  
Veronica glances at him. The thought of getting on the back of his motorcycle was almost bizarre enough to make her smile. Almost. “Thanks, but I’ve got it covered.” She hands him his change.  
  
He nods, pocketing the coins as he walks back over to grab his laptop bag and leather jacket from the table. “Guess I’ll see you at rehearsals then.”  
  
“Wait, what?” She looks at him incredulously. “You hate musicals.”  
  
“Very true but I need the extracurricular and Kevin promised me I wouldn’t have to sing... much.”  
  
“Ah.” Veronica nods her head. “Who’d you get stuck with? Balmudo?”  
  
“You’re actually looking at your Kenickie.” He sighs as he pulls on his serpent jacket.  
  
“You- _you’re_ playing Kenickie?” Veronica stares at him in disbelief.  
  
“Yeah so don’t get any ideas about getting too grabby.” He smirks as he pulls his bag over his shoulder.  
  
She rolls her eyes once more, the sarcasm in her voice leaving no room for misunderstanding. “I’ll try my best.”


	2. Punhead Jones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **can you guys let me know if you want me to include an actual summary of what happens in the ch. cause like i dont want to spoil anything but i also dont know if you guys want that? like obviously i'll trigger warn anything that requires one but y'know what i mean**   
>    
>  **\-- anywaaaay enjoy xxo**

_Veronica? … Earth to Veronica._

The sound of Kevin snapping his fingers in her direction causes her to jump and, unfortunately, come back down to reality. She blinks several times before clearing her throat. After watching Betty and Archie giggle their way through Summer Nights for the third week in a row, she must have checked out. She glanced at Jughead who seemed just as uncomfortable and annoyed as she felt.

“Sorry Kevin I just… blanked for a second. Where are we?” She flipped through the script, feeling everyone’s eyes glued to her. She was never like this when it came to putting on a show. Sure, she got a bit of stage fright right before performing but she was never this _off_. She wanted to blame it on the fact that her best friend and ex-boyfriend were parading their newfound romance in her face but the truth of the matter was that they were actually pretty respectful about the whole thing. Not that it took away from any of the weirdness.

She figured she was still upset about not getting the part she wanted. Or at least, that's what she kept telling herself. See the problem was there was no specific moment that she could pin point when things started to shift and she couldn't remember a time where she didn't feel like this. It had to be a culmination of everything that's been going wrong in her life. Deep down she knew that. But she refused to address it. She had promised herself she'd be full of hope this year so she allowed herself to be angry over something as trivial as losing the role of Sandy and nothing else because anything else would cause her to spiral and there would be no spiraling this year. Only hope. 

“We’re at the part where you sing _Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee_.” Kevin informs her as he walks back off the stage. “Now I want you to really put your all into it and be as catty and bitchy as possible. Really play it up that you don’t like Sandy.”

“Shouldn’t be hard for her.” She hears someone mumble under their breath, eliciting a muffled snicker among the group.

She offers up her coldest glare before turning to her Pink Ladies. Stealing a quick glance in Betty’s direction she takes a deep breath and grabs a hideous blonde wig from the box of props in front of her. Kevin takes that as her cue and starts the music.

“Hmph. That goodie two shoes makes me wanna barf.” She recites her beginning lines, fluffing the ratty blonde hair over her shoulder as if she was looking in a mirror.  
  


_♫Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee_  
_Lousy with virginity_  
_Won't go to bed_  
_Till I'm legally wed_  
_I can't, I'm Sandra Dee♫_  
  
She continues to sing, jumping up and down on boxes and wiggling her butt. Her Pink Ladies join in right on cue. Veronica does her best to keep her spirits high, fake smiling through gritted teeth and dancing around as if she was having the time of her life. Despite her belting she swore she could still hear people whispering about her, talking under their breath as she began the third verse.

_♫I don't drink **(no!)**_  
_or swear **(no!)**_  
_I don't rat my hair **(eew)**_  
_I get ill from one cigarette **(cough, cough, cough)**_  
_Keep your filthy paws off my silky drawers_  
_Would you pull that crap with Annette♫_

Her eyes glossed over as they began to fill with tears. She swallowed the lump in her throat, pushing through to the end. She was determined to finish in one piece. She felt foolish, but she persisted. _Veronica Lodge may be a lot of things but she’s no quitter._ She thought to herself as the song finally came to an end.

Kevin and a few of the others clapped for her, wide grins coloring their faces as they approached the brunette, but Veronica couldn’t hold it together long enough to hear his praise or commentary. Before he could even open his mouth she was running backstage.

__

Jughead swallowed his pride as he made his way towards the back of the auditorium. There was a small storage room behind the stage that he was sure was housing a certain petite raven-haired beauty. After convincing Betty not to run after her he figured he was her best bet. Afterall he was the only one who knew the truth or at least what he assumed was the truth.

In the three weeks he’s spent at rehearsals with Veronica it became increasingly obvious to him that her inner turmoil had to do with a lot more than just her disappointment with not being cast as Sandy. In fact, he was positive that was just the straw that broke the camel’s back.

There was something different about her. She hadn’t seemed like herself in awhile. She still dressed to the nines and carried herself with an almost intimidating sexiness that he’d never admit to in a million years…but still, something was off about her. It was as if she had lost herself. And he knew the feeling better than anyone.

After it was revealed that he and Betty share a brother and that his dad and her mom were making plans to head down the aisle his entire world was flipped upside down. He didn’t feel like himself for months and it was the worst feeling. So if he could help prevent that from happening to Veronica or at least, be there for her while she’s going through something similar, he would.  
  
He takes a deep breath before knocking on the door. He hears her mumble a _‘go away’_ in response but decides to let himself in anyway. “It’s me.” He clarifies as he squeezes himself into the tight space. He spots her sitting on a crate with her knees pulled up to her chest. She’s still sporting that awful blonde wig and some of her mascara seems to have smudged onto her cheeks.

Veronica looks confused to see him but she doesn’t curse him out so he takes that as an invitation to stay and pulls up a crate next to hers. A deafening silence fills the air between them as he waits for her to compose herself. It’s so quiet and they’re sitting so close he swears he can feel her heart beating out of her chest.

“What’s going on, Veronica?” He asks, finally breaking the silence.

She blinks several times, wiping away any residual tears from her face. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you left for New York this summer as one person and came back as someone completely different.” He answers like it was obvious.

She’s speechless for a moment. “I’m just upset about not getting the –”

“Cut the bullshit, alright? You don’t have to pretend or play it off. What’s really going on? Did something happen in New York?”

“No, nothing happened I just –" She takes a deep breath, "I feel like I don’t fit in anywhere anymore. I mean, I went to New York and felt like a complete outsider in my old life and then when I came back I was hopeful that things would be different here… that they’d go back to normal despite everything that has changed. But… I feel just as much of an outsider here as I did there..." She trails off, "Betty and Archie are in their own little world, Kevin’s either with Moose or Evelyn… not to mention my parents are divorced now and I have never felt so alone in this stupid little godforsaken town. I just…” She exhales. “The one thing I was looking forward to was this ridiculous musical and all it did was remind me that no one likes me.”

Jughead frowns ever so slightly. “That’s not true.”

“I thought we were cutting the bullshit? I know what everyone says about me behind my back, Jughead… they all think I’m just some spoiled rich bitch who happens to be the spawn of Satan incarnate…” She pauses, “And I know you think that too.”

“I’m not going to lie to you… that is what I used to think about you but that's in the past, I know you’re more than that. I’ve seen it.” Jughead fidgets with his hands as he continues to speak, “But since when does Veronica Lodge care about what other people think of her?”

“I don’t.” She states, a bit of defensiveness in her tone. “I mean, I didn’t…until Kevin just completely dismissed the idea of me playing someone like Sandy. He’s one of my best friends and even he couldn’t see past it. Betty herself said those things to my face during the Carrie musical. The only person who never made me feel like that was Archie…and he ended up with the human embodiment of the girl next door so... maybe I am as bad as they say.”

“Who cares what they say?” Jughead finally meets her gaze. His eyes glance down to her lips before holding her gaze once more. “Let them say whatever they want to say. You might not be able to change the way people view you, but you can change the way you view yourself. And as far as I’m concerned that’s the only thing that matters. Forget everyone else. Just…do you.” Jughead gives her a once over, “And might I suggest you start with taking off that fucking wig.”

Veronica’s eyes widen slightly as if she’s forgotten she was wearing it. She smiles in spite of herself and slowly pulls it off, her long dark curls cascade down her back and frame her face.

“There she is.” Jughead says in almost a whisper, surprising himself with how soft he sounds. It was almost as if he didn’t mean to say it out loud. He swallows hard, breaking eye contact. Another beat of silence passes.

Veronica softly nudges him, “Seriously though, thank you for coming to talk to me. I’m sure there are a million other things you’d rather be doing.”

He shrugs. “There are worse things I could do.”

“I’m sorry did you just make a pun?” Veronica grins, looking at him with wide eyes and a slightly dropped jaw. “Did I hear that correctly? Did Jughead Jones just make a pun? Should I call the Blue and Gold and let them know this earth-shattering news?”

His playful smirk turns into a full-on chuckle. He shakes his head, unable to hide the amusement on his face. “If you tell anyone I’ll be forced to kill you.”

Veronica smiles up at him before biting her lower lip. Even in this dusty, dark room his vibrant eyes are the first thing she notices. “You don’t scare me, Jones.”

There’s a moment. And it’s fleeting. They both can feel it. The unspoken words shared in a single look. But before they can do something they might later regret, the storage room door flies open.

“Oh, I-I didn’t…” Betty stammers when she sees them, unsure where to look. And although they weren’t doing anything remotely scandalous, both Jughead and Veronica instantly back away from each other. As if they had been caught getting hot and heavy. “I didn’t realize you two were still in here.”

No one moves or says anything else. It’s like they’re frozen. They both know what it must look like. Being tucked away in a dark room for an unknown amount of time doing God knows what…

“Hey Betts, you ready to go?” Archie appears behind the blonde, oblivious to why she’s just standing there. It takes him a second, but he follows her gaze into the dark room and spots the object of her attention. Or rather, _objects_. “What’s going on?”

“We were just leaving.” Jughead answers as he jumps to his feet. There’s a small hesitation before he walks away where he looks as if he’s going to ask Veronica to come along with him. But he doesn’t. He just leaves.

Veronica pulls herself to her feet, adjusting her miniskirt as she avoids the curious looks from the two people she used to be the closest to. She attempts to follow suit, but Betty holds out her hand to stop her.

“Hang on, V.” The blonde folds her arms across her chest. “Is… is there something going on between you and Jug?”

Veronica scoffs. “Jughead and I are friends. Not that I have to explain myself to either of you.”

They both throw her a look of guilt mixed with just the right amount of pity. Veronica feels her chest tighten. She wasn’t in the mood to deal with this right now.

Betty sighs, “I’m sorry V it’s just a little weird seeing you guys so close lately when you barely acknowledged each other the first two years you lived here.”

Archie nods in agreement.

Veronica exhales. She understood that. If there was anyone who never would have imagined her and Jughead Jones being good friends, it was her. And yet… was it really that hard to believe? They both have a love of literature and old vintage Hollywood films. They both have criminal parents and a complicated relationship with their exes. They were seemingly a lot more alike than anyone cared to notice. Herself included. “I guess we didn’t realize how much we had in common before.”

Archie furrows his eyebrows. “Like what?”

Veronica resists the urge to roll her eyes. “You mean besides the fact that our best friends are dating our exes? Hm… let’s see.”

“Veronica –” Archie begins but she shakes her head. She definitely wasn’t in the mood to get into that one. She wasn’t even sure why she brought that up. As far as they were concerned it was old news. But maybe she just needed some more time to get used to the idea of them being together. It was messy no matter which way you spun it and this whole identity crisis she seemed to be having wasn’t helping at all.

“Just – don’t worry about me.” She tries to sound as confident as she can. “I’m fine. And we’re good. So just… do you and I’ll do me.” There’s a finality to her words. An unspoken understanding. “I’ll see you guys around.”

___

Jughead paces back and forth outside of the tall building before finally forcing himself to walk in. He was running out of places to go. Running out of safe havens to turn to. It seemed like everywhere he went, everywhere he looked, there they were.

He’d only go to pops late into the evening because he knew they only ever went right after school. He knew both their schedules and avoided certain hallways to keep himself from running into them or catching a glimpse of them holding hands or sharing a kiss before class. The worst part was being home. When his family moved into the Cooper’s old house he never anticipated that something like this could happen. He thought they were untouchable, and he had never been more wrong. He couldn’t even look out his bedroom window without fear of seeing them in Archie’s room together. It was too weird. Too… hard.

The Whyte Wyrm was the one place he knew he never had to worry about running into them but even there he was haunted by memories of a life long forgotten. Any spare time he had was spent with the Serpents but ever since they started working for the Sheriff there was less and less for them to do.

And yet now, with this stupid musical, he was forced to see them every single day after school. He figured Arch was too busy with football and boxing to be the lead in any play and Betty had made a comment in passing last year about how Heathers would be her second and last musical during her time at Riverdale High. Which, apparently, turned out to be a lie.

Of course, Kevin hadn’t mentioned Betty and Archie would be the leads, probably because he knew if he had Jughead wouldn’t have agreed to be Kenickie. Or maybe he honestly thought everything was fine between them and it was water under the bridge. Either way, he was full of regret. The only reason he agreed to stay after overhearing Kevin’s casting that night in Pops was because he knew he had a kindred spirit in all of this madness. Someone who was just as miserable as he was.

Veronica.

And somewhere along the line he noticed…she made the entire experience more bearable. He’d walk into rehearsals and knew that his spot was right next to her. And most times, without even noticing, he’d hang back and wait for her to finish doing whatever she was doing so they could walk out together. It was all subconscious, he thought. Until today when he was adamant about being the one to go after her.

And now here he was, at The Pembrooke, taking the elevator to apartment 330. He couldn’t remember the last time he was even there, but he knew for certain he’s never been there alone. He never had a reason to visit Veronica Lodge, least of all by himself.

He adjusts his jacket and checks his back pocket as he steps off the lift and comes face to face with the pristine white door. As he raises his hand to knock he prays that Hermione isn’t home. He knew not to worry about Hiram answering the door because he moved out after the divorce. And although Hermione Lodge was less volatile than her Mafia Boss ex-husband she wasn’t exactly Mr. Rogers either.

He swiftly knocks, readjusting himself one last time, and just as he’s about to bail the door swings open.

His breath slightly hitches in his throat at the sight of her. He was expecting black stilettos and pearls but instead he sees Veronica, fresh faced, right-out-the-shower-wet hair, in lavender silk pajamas that leave very little to the imagination.

There’s a white towel in her hand that she’s using to dry off her long black hair and a surprised expression coloring her face. “Jughead?” Her perfectly arched dark brows knit together as she looks him over.

He offers up a halfhearted smile. “Hey.”

She must be able to tell that somethings up because, without further questioning, she opens the door wider to give him room to walk inside. “Come in.”

The penthouse is exactly how he remembered it. Not an inch of cozy or comfort. Just white sofas he was afraid to touch and décor that cost more money than his father made in a year as Sheriff. He looks around, taking note of how quiet and still everything seemed. “Is your mom home?”

Veronica shakes her head no. “She’s actually been in New York for the past week handling some…family business…whatever that means.”

“Sounds sketchy.” He smirks as he turns to face her again.

“I’m sure it is.” She smiles but her voice sounds exasperated.

A beat of silence passes.

“So… is everything okay?” She asks, fidgeting with the towel in her hands.

“Oh, you mean my unannounced visit?” He jokes as he leans against her dining room table. “Yeah, I just…didn’t wanna be home.”

Veronica nods. She knew what that meant. “I keep forgetting how weird that must be for you.” She motions for him to follow her as they make their way to her bedroom. She tosses her towel into a hamper by her dresser before walking over to her closet. Jughead hovers in the doorway, not wanting to cross any boundaries. He watches her pull out a robe and wrap it around her body. When she sits down in front of her vanity mirror to brush her hair he takes the opportunity to actually glance around her room. It’s exactly what he was expecting. A room fit for a fifth avenue princess.

“So, your dad is actually going through with it.” She questions as her brush glides through her silky raven hair. She looks up at him and frowns when she sees he’s just standing there. “You know you can come in and sit down right?”

Reluctantly Jughead pushes off his feet and tears himself from the doorway. He hovers awkwardly for a second before sitting at the edge of her bed. He sighs, pulling off his beanie. “Y’know I wish I could say he wasn’t but uh, yeah, he’s actually going to marry Alice Cooper. A sentence I never thought I’d ever be saying out loud.”  
  
“Right up there with ‘ _I was hanging out with Veronica at the Pembrooke_ ’.” She teases, evoking a small smile from him.

His smile quickly fades as he runs a hand through his dark brown hair. “Is it fucked up that I don’t want my dad to be happy if it means this.”

Veronica purses her lips. “I don’t really have the healthiest relationship with my father so I’m probably not the right person to ask but yeah, it’s kind of fucked up…I mean, I get it though. I’d honestly feel the same way if I were you.”

Jughead exhales, dramatically flopping back on her bed as he mumbles something incoherent under his breath. Veronica watches him in the mirror for a few minutes before turning around in her chair. “Do you think you and Betty are done for good?”

“I definitely think that ship has sailed.” He sighs before pulling himself off the bed. “In just a few short weeks we’ll officially be step-siblings.” Veronica scrunches her nose up in disgust. “Oh, that reminds me –” He pauses as he lifts himself off the bed just enough to slip something out of his back pocket. It’s a small white envelope, addressed to a one Veronica Lodge. From the looks of it she can tell it was in his handwriting. “That’s for you.”

Veronica slowly opens it up, pulling out a very classy, simple wedding invitation that had Alice Cooper written all over it. “Oh.” She raises her eyebrows as she reads over the details. “You’re inviting me to the wedding?”

“I know it’ll be weird, but I figured it’d be even more weird if you weren’t there.” Jughead fidgets with the beanie in his hands. “You don’t have to…if you don’t –.” He pauses, hoping she’ll cut in before he can finish. And thankfully, she does.

“No, yeah, um, I’ll definitely be there.” She smiles nervously. “Weirdness be damned.”

Jughead nods almost like he’s saying thank you. There’s another moment of silence. Just like the one from earlier in the storage room. He swallows the lump in his throat as he stands to his feet. “Well I guess I should –.”

Veronica stands when he does, confused by his abrupt desire to leave. As he moves towards the door she reaches out and grabs his arm. “Do you – do you wanna stay?”

He blinks several times trying to find any cohesive thought in his brain. It was a completely innocent invitation. Because of rehearsals they had been spending more and more time together. Granted it was never alone in her bedroom, but it was alone nevertheless. Why was he so surprised by her asking him to stay? More importantly, why was he hoping she would the second he said he was leaving?

“I was just about to order some food before you showed up.” She continues, “We could watch a movie… or study our lines.”

“Okay.” He swallows hard, slipping off his jacket and hanging it off the back of her vanity chair. “But I get to pick the food _and_ the movie.”

Veronica rolls her eyes. “You’re obnoxious.”


	3. Chanel No. 5

Slowly and reluctantly Jughead stirs. He stretches and yawns, feeling the warmth of the soft weighted blanket against his body. He could feel streaks of sunlight penetrating the blinds as he shifted in his spot and the remnants of a dream are already becoming long forgotten. He groans, letting out one final stretch before letting his blue-green eyes see the sun rays. When he finally does open his eyes a wave of panic courses through him. It isn’t until he looks around the vaguely familiar room that he realizes he isn’t home in his bed and he definitely isn’t alone. 

As he looks down towards his shoulders his suspicions are confirmed. Lying next to him, her head ever so slightly leaned against his arm, is Veronica. If he thought she was tiny before, seeing her curled up next to him on her queen-sized bed made her look microscopic. It was hard to believe someone so small had so much ferocity inside her. Even harder to believe that he used to despise her. He never understood how she was able to get under his skin the way she did. He could easily throw her over his shoulder and –

_No._

He mentally chastised himself. Stopping his train of thought before it could go any further. This was Veronica after all. Nothing would ever happen between them. It’d be too weird. They were just two kindred spirits in a shitty situation. He looked over her once more, swallowing the lump in his throat as his eyes raked over her smooth skin, dark fluttery lashes and –

_Fuck._

From the slow rise and fall of her chest he knows she’s still sleeping and from the looks of their positioning and the fact that her laptop was still open on her bed and facing them he’s able to conclude that they fell asleep watching one of the many movies they put on last night. The last thing he remembered was Rick Blaine saying, _‘Of all the gin joints in all the towns in all the world she walks into mine.’_ And then nothing.

He carefully leans forward to close the computer, doing his best not to wake her in the process. She shifts when he pulls away from her and immediately he misses the warmth of her body pressed against his. Not that he’d ever admit that out loud. 

What the hell was he doing? Why the hell did he even come here? And more importantly, why did he agree to stay? He was knowingly playing with fire. Obviously, he knew boys and girls were absolutely capable of having strictly platonic relationships. He had a few of them himself. But _this_. Whatever _this_ was that was brewing between him and the olive-skinned beauty lying next to him was different. And it terrified the fuck out of him. 

He had to get out of there. 

Hastily he slides out from under her comforter. Although he didn’t even remember getting under the covers with her in the first place. He shakes his head. There was no time to ponder that. And despite his desire to crawl back under and stay there for the rest of the day he knew he had to go. He had two hours until school started which gave him enough time to hurry home, shower and change. And hopefully avoid any and all awkward encounters on his way. 

He glances at her bedside table, locating his phone, wallet and knife before sitting at the edge of her bed to pull on his black combat boots. He jumps to his feet, runs a hand through his hair and _shit_. Where the fuck was his hat? 

“Looking for something?” Her soft, sleepy voice manages to startle him. 

He slowly turns to look at her, watching as she pulls herself up. He looks away as she adjusts the straps of her silk camisole, ignoring the knots forming in his stomach. “Um, yeah.” He clears his throat. “My hat.” 

Veronica glances around her room trying to recall where he put it last before pulling back the blanket. There it was, wedged underneath her bare, tan legs. He swallows hard as she sits up to hand it to him. He offers up a small smile but it’s obvious there’s an awkward tension in the air. 

“So that was… interesting.” She smiles nervously, dropping her gaze to her hands. 

“That’s one word to describe it.” He jokes, also unable to make eye contact. He wasn’t sure why. Nothing had happened. They fell asleep after eating too much takeout and watching too many movies. There was nothing scandalous or raunchy about it. And yet he could feel a muted blush creeping up on his cheeks. There’s a small stretch of silence before he continues. “I’m sorry for crashing. I haven’t really been able to get any sleep at home and I guess I didn’t realize how tired I was.” 

“You don’t have to apologize, Jughead. You spent the night, so what? It’s not like we’re strangers.” She shrugs, finally meeting his gaze. “I mean… we’re friends, right?” 

Jughead narrows his eyes as if he’s considering it. He bites back a smile. “It seems so, yeah.” 

Another beat of silence as they lock eyes. But this time it isn’t awkward or tense. It’s almost…flirtatious. 

Veronica is the first to look away. She glances at the time on her alarm clock. “We should probably get ready for school.”

“Right. Yeah.” Jughead nods. “Um, I’ll uh, I’ll see you there.” 

Small smiles are exchanged as he exits her bedroom and heads for the front door. 

__

Any confusion towards that early morning interaction with Veronica was instantly replaced with dread as Jughead slowly approached his house. Parked right in front was that oh so familiar silver Lexus. Alice Cooper’s car. He completely forgot his father told him they were all coming over today before school to _“have breakfast as a family”_ and now he was wishing he had crawled back underneath Veronica’s blanket after all. 

He sighs heavily as he makes his way up the steps, silently praying that they’d all be too engrossed in whatever shallow small talk they were having to notice him sneaking in. Unfortunately for Jughead he’s not that lucky. 

The second he peers in from the front door, JB draws attention to him by yelling, “Look who decided to show up.” 

Reluctantly, he walks into the dining room, and although the food spread across the kitchen island looked enticing, any appetite he had vanished when he noticed Archie sitting at the table next to Betty. _So much for breakfast as a family_ , he thought to himself. 

“You been out all night, boy?” His father gives him a look of disapproval. Although it's obvious to Jughead that he's only asking because Alice is there. Since when does he give a fuck about him being out all night? 

He wasn’t entirely sure why, but he felt the need to hide the truth. He could’ve just said _‘I stayed at a friend’s last night’_ and left it at that but instead he found himself racking his brain for any other answer as to why he was walking through the front door at 7:45 in the morning. 

“Nah I was just out for a walk. Trying to clear my head before school.” He lies, grabbing a strawberry off of Jellybean’s plate and plopping it into his mouth. She swats him away playfully, pulling her plate of food closer to her chest. 

“Oh yeah?” She raises her eyebrows up at him, trying to push him off as he attempts to grab another piece of fruit. “Then why aren’t you wearing your Serpent jacket when you never leave the house without it?” 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Alice stands up and hands Jughead an empty plate for him to help himself as JB continues, “And why do you smell like fancy perfume?”

Jughead glares at his little sister. “I’m – I don’t smell like fancy perfume.”

Jellybean rolls her eyes as Alice leans in closer and takes a whiff. “Chanel No. 5.” She says so matter-of-factly that Jughead begins to stammer. Both Archie and Betty look up at the mention of the very distinct perfume. He could tell by the looks on their faces that they both knew who the signature fragrance belonged to. Of course, Archie knew it much more…intimately…than either he or Betty did. Jughead could remember multiple occasions where he gave Archie a hard time for smelling like a certain fifth avenue princess, never did he think he’d be in this situation.

“Well?” Jellybean crosses her arms over her chest, waiting for an answer.

Jughead steals a glance at Betty whose eyebrows are furrowed together like she was waiting for an answer to all of JB’s questions as well. Trying to remain aloof he puts the plate down and grabs a few pieces of bacon off the counter, “Why don't you mind your business for once?” He smiles teasingly at his little sister, rustling her hair before backing away towards the stairs. "Anyway, I gotta hurry so I'm not late for first period. Don't wait up." He calls out as he tears off a piece of bacon with his teeth before hurrying to his bedroom before anyone could ask anymore questions. 

__

Veronica makes her way through the hallway, clutching the snake embroidered leather jacket to her body. Realistically she knew no one would even notice but that didn’t stop her from wanting to appear as inconspicuous as possible. She would have shoved it into her handbag but something told her Jughead wouldn’t take too kindly to that, kind of like how she didn’t take kindly to the idea of that dirty leather stretching out her Dior purse. Not that it would fit inside of it anyway. 

She took a deep breath as she rounded the corner to her locker. It was almost lunch and she still had yet to even catch a glimpse of Jughead. Was he avoiding her on purpose? Did he just ditch altogether? She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t stolen several glances at her phone during class to see if he had text her to ask about it. And surprisingly enough his lack of presence in the halls made her realize just how frequently he was around her during school hours. After having him walk her from class to class for the past three weeks straight, his absence was impossible to ignore. 

However, that didn’t matter right now. She was no one’s delivery girl. And she refused to haul that grimy thing around any longer. She made up her mind that she’d throw his jacket in her locker and when he decided to show his face he could retrieve it himself. But as she makes her way down the hall to her locker she sees a very familiar blonde ponytail waiting for her. 

Even if she wanted to, she couldn’t hide the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips at the sight of her former best friend. Betty just couldn’t take a hint, could she? Did she not understand that being around her right now was just too hard? Did she not get that trying to force a friendship right now when all Veronica wanted was space was just a surefire way of ruining whatever sliver of hope remained for them? Or maybe she did understand, and she just didn’t care. After all, Betty does whatever Betty wants. Consequences were nonexistent in her world. 

As if on cue the blonde turns and spots her approaching and just as Veronica was expecting her eyes immediately land on the Serpent jacket in her hands. _This should be interesting._

“V, hey.” Betty smiles, unable to tear her gaze away from the distressed leather. “Have you seen Jug lately? Do you have any idea what’s going on with him, I mean, I’ve been trying to talk to him but it’s like he’s fallen off the face of the earth? He’s never home anymore and he doesn’t answer the phone when I call –“ 

Veronica resists the urge to roll her eyes. Was she serious right now? Could she blame him? All things considered he was handling everything as well as anyone in that situation would. He was trying to move one. Why couldn’t she just respect that? Why couldn’t she just leave well enough alone? 

“Betty, maybe you should –“ Veronica trails off as she looks past the blonde and towards the end of the hall. She could spot that stupid beanie from a mile away. She swore she could see a slight smirk tugging on the corner of his lips when their eyes met but any trace of it was gone when he realized who Veronica was talking to. She gestures behind her. “Ask him yourself.” 

Like clockwork he appears behind them. Jacketless. 

“Juggie, hi. I was just asking about you.” Betty smiles, swaying on her feet. “Could we, maybe, talk?” 

Jughead looks between the two girls. Veronica stares at the floor. “About what?” 

“I just…” Betty stammers, “I wanna catch up I feel like we haven’t spoken in a while and I just wanna know if anything’s new with you… and how you’re doing.” 

The events from the night before flash through Veronica’s mind. There was a look in Jughead’s eye that made her wonder if he was thinking about it too. He steals a glance at her. “I’m fine, Betty.” 

Betty shakes her head. “I can tell that you’re lying to me.” She reaches up to caress his face just as the bell rings but Jughead backs away quickly, pushing her hands away. 

He takes another step away from her as the halls start to fill with other students. “I’m not lying to you.” He states. “I just don’t want anything to do with you.” Veronica can tell, just by looking at him, that his heart is breaking all over again. This wasn’t fair to him. 

“Jug, I’m sorr—”

“Just leave it alone, B.” Veronica snaps, cutting her off before she can offer up another useless apology. 

Betty looks between them before finally backing off and walking away. Veronica and Jughead stand there in silence as the second warning bell rings and the halls begin to empty. They stand there, in front of her locker, not saying a word until there’s not another soul in sight. 

“Why would she do that?” He breaks the silence, referencing her trying to caress his face.

Veronica sighs, holding out his jacket for him to take. “Old habits die hard I guess.”

“It’s not out of habit. It’s manipulation.” He huffs, pulling on his jacket, pretending he doesn't notice it smells like Veronica's perfume. A smell he had just spent the better half of an hour trying to scrub off. “She thinks I’m still in love with her so she thinks a simple cheek caress will have me eating out of the palm of her hand again. Like one touch will suddenly make things go back to the way they were before all this shit happened.” He bangs on the locker next to him.

Veronica shifts on her heels. “Are you?”

Jughead pauses. “Am I what?”

“Still in love with Betty…” She clarifies, meeting his gaze.

“No.” He answers without hesitation. He didn’t need to think it over or analyze his feelings. He had realized early on that somewhere along the way his feelings for her shifted. Maybe it was because he was insecure about her unresolved feelings for Archie or maybe it had everything to do with the fact that they brought the worst out in each other. Their parents coming clean about their shared sibling, however, was just the final nail in the coffin. And now he just couldn’t stand to be around her. Seeing her reminded him of their brother which in turn made him feel sick to his stomach. And seeing her with Archie was like all of his insecurities coming to life. Betty Cooper was a constant reminder of who he used to be, of a life he no longer wanted, and he hated it. So no, he most definitely was not still in love with her. 

As his eyes landed on the beautiful brunette in front of him he couldn’t help but wonder where she stood in all of this. “Are you still in love with Archie?”

The silence that now hung in the air between them as they held each other’s gaze was like a thick poison. In that void of sound the reality of that question was laid bare. It was either a yes or no except there was nothing simple about it. Veronica opened her mouth to answer as her mind began to whirl.

She considered it.

Was she still in love with Archie? It had been a year since they broke up and they both had dated several people after their final breaking point. And while seeing him move on with her best friend stung more than she’d like to admit she wasn’t sure that meant she still held a flame for her first love. Maybe he was just that. A first. Someone she’d always care for and even love. Nothing more. Nothing less.

And in that moment, she knew the answer to Jughead’s question.

She wasn’t still in love with Archie Andrews.

“I—” She begins to say but the sound of footsteps approaching grabs her attention.

Principle Weatherbee rounds the corner, his permanent scowl amplifying when he notices the two of them standing there. “Mr. Jones…Ms. Lodge…I suggest you both go to class unless you’d like me to write you up for skipping.”

Veronica shoots him a polite, apologetic nod. She steals one last glance at Jughead before brushing past him and making her way to class. This conversation would have to wait until later.

__  
“Alright guys listen up!” Kevin shouts as he makes his way to the center of the stage. “Tomorrow is the big night, so we really need to make todays rehearsal count.” As he walks off Jughead hears him mumble something about wishing he had done Chicago instead causing Veronica to smile in spite of herself.

Jughead watches as she begins to inspect the final touches on her costume. She slides into her Pink Ladies jacket and picks up her short Rizzo wig, trying to put it on sans wig cap. They had yet to speak since their conversation in the hallway earlier and it was getting under his skin. Normally they’d seek each other out during lunch but he opted to sit with the rest of the Serpents outside and she never bothered to come look for him. She didn’t even sit next to him when rehearsals began.

Did he miss something? Was their newfound friendship just a short-lived temporary thing? Had he done something wrong? He had only asked her about Archie because she asked about Betty.

Maybe that was it. Maybe she was still in love with Archie and she didn’t know how to tell him. But why would it even matter? So what if she was still in love with Archie? What did that have to do with him? They were just friends, weren’t they? It shouldn’t matter if she’s in love with someone else…right?

_It shouldn’t matter._ He thought. _But it does._

He shakes his head, running a hand through his slicked back Kenickie hair. He looks up to see her still struggling with the wig and decides to walk over. There was only one way to find out the answer to his question. “Need some help?”

Veronica pauses and for a split second he think she’s going to tell him to ‘fuck off’ but instead she smiles softly and nods her head. She piles her long dark locks onto her head as Jughead bends down and carefully places the wig on her. He tries not to think too hard about the fact that his lips are mere inches away from her neck or that his hands are unintentionally brushing against her skin. Or how the last time their bodies were this close together he was laying next to her in her bed. “That should do it.”

Veronica adjusts it slightly to make it more comfortable before doing a slow 360 spin for him. “Give it to me straight, Jones. How do I look?”

Jughead smiles as he looks her up and down. “Not as bad as the blonde wig.” He jokes, “But still pretty bad.”

Veronica rolls her eyes and whacks him in the arm. She turns to the full body length mirror in the corner, taking in the costume and wig in all it’s glory. “Fuck…you’re right.” She chuckles before pouting in defeat. She did look ridiculous. No outfit would make this wig look good. “I guess you’re not as fashionably challenged as I thought.”

“Look at the bright side, you’re only going to have to wear it once… in front of the entire student body…and their families.” He says smugly, a devilish grin coloring his face as he leans up against the side of the wall.

Veronica stares at him, mouth agape as she stifles a life. “You’re a nuisance.”

Jughead smirks. “I do what I can.”

Now seemed like the perfect time to bring up their conversation from earlier. Or more specifically the fact that she hadn’t answered his question. They were back to bantering, back to their new normal. He could casually mention it or just ask if they could finish their talk later, after rehearsal when there wasn’t a dozen or so nosy classmates around. But as he finally got the guts to open his mouth the sound of Kevin blowing his whistle steals away their attention. “Let’s start from the top!”

Jughead exhales as he watches the brunette make her way towards the rest of the group and just as he’s about to convince himself to drop it all together she glances over her shoulder at him, and smiles.

__  
The autumn breeze tousled Veronica’s normally perfectly curled hair into messy loose waves and pinked her cheeks. Any warmth that had been in the air last week had seemingly vanished overnight and she had the goosebumps to prove it. She wrapped her arms tighter around her body as she crossed the parking lot. Rehearsals had been a success. Tomorrow was the big day and she was feeling pretty good about it all.

Her initial disappointment about not getting the part of Sandy had, much like the summer heat, dissipated completely. And she’d be lying if she said it had nothing to do with the tall, broody Serpent walking alongside her.

In fact, having Jughead around seemed to make all of her problems feel less significant. Despite the heaviness of the situation they were in with their friend group, being around him was as easy as breathing. She didn’t feel the need to put on a façade around him. It was refreshing to say the least.

Jughead steals a glance at her as they make their way to the back of the school where his bike was parked. He was honestly shocked she said yes to his offer of driving her home, so much so that he hadn’t noticed how hard she was shivering until they stopped in front of it. Without a word he unties the fleece lined flannel from around his waist and hands it to her.

She raises an eyebrow up at him in confusion. “What’s this for?”

Jughead rolls his eyes. “I know you’re the self-proclaimed ice queen, but Kevin will kill us both if you get a cold before tomorrow.”

Veronica looks at the flannel in his hand and scrunches up her nose. Plaid might look good on Toni but she wasn’t ready to find out if she could pull it off. “I’m fine.” She huffs, shoving it back towards him.

Jughead sucks his teeth, “This is no time to make a fashion statement Veronica you’re practically convulsing, just put it on.”

“I’m not cold.” She insists, despite the fact that she’s rubbing her hands along her bare arms.

“Oh really?” He reaches out and grabs her hand only to be immediately met with cold skin. He wants to scold her, but he pauses for a moment once he realizes this is the first time they’ve ever held hands. Her hand in his is smaller than he thought and even softer than he imagined. He swallows hard as his mind begins to wonder if the rest of her body is just as soft…

_No._

He chews his bottom lip as he wills the thought away. Her hand is still in his. He gives it a squeeze. “You wanna tell me again how you’re not cold?”

“Ugh. Fine.” Veronica rolls her eyes and yanks the flannel out of his hand. She slides it on and Jughead becomes speechless. He wasn’t anticipating how _good_ she’d look in his clothes. His shirt is big enough on her that it covers her black miniskirt and hits just above where her black knee-high boots begin. She must notice his gaping because she furrows her brows, “What?”

Jughead clears his throat. “No—nothing.” He picks up his spare helmet and shoves it towards her. “Safety first, Lodge.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to try to have chapter 4 up this week ! lmk what you think :)


	4. Worst-case Scenario

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a shorter chapter but the next one will cover the events of the play and what happens after**
> 
> **also just a reminder that this fic is marked as Mature and is appropriately tagged for things thatll be happening**
> 
> **so keep that in mind if ~explicit~ content _(aka smut)_ isnt your thing**

Jughead remained silent as he walked Veronica to her door. He was hyperaware of the static between them as their fingers just barely brushed against each other. The unanswered question from earlier was still weighing heavy on his mind and he convinced himself it was now or never. Even still, he couldn’t bring himself to ask her. Perhaps it was better if he didn’t know. Ignorance was bliss, wasn’t it?

Despite his curiosity about who her heart may or may not belong to, he refused to admit the reason behind it. He swore he only wanted to know because he cares about Veronica, because they’re friends now and he wants to be able to handle any potential heartbreak that may occur. At least, that’s what he keeps telling himself. But as they came face to face with the pearly white door in front of them his mind began to wander.

Would it be so bad if he wanted to know for selfish reasons? It’s not like Archie could hold any sort of “bro code” against him all things considered. And although he was oblivious when it came to getting girls he wasn’t blind. Veronica Lodge was stunning, and he’d be an idiot to try and pretend like he never noticed. Because he had. On many occasions. In fact, it was becoming increasingly harder _not_ to notice. And even harder to stop himself from thinking about her.

The only issue, aside from his stupid pride, was not knowing where she stood.

“Thanks for the ride.” Veronica smiles halfheartedly, interjecting his train of thought.

Jughead shrugs it off. “No big deal.” He shoves his hands into his front pockets. “I’m surprised you said yes.”

“Honestly? So am I.” She chuckles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Jughead smiles, dropping his gaze from hers. He stands there quietly as she begins to fish through her handbag for her key. When she finally locates them, she locks eyes with him once more. “I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Jughead nods. He turns on his feet, mentally chastising himself as he begins to make his way down the long narrow hall. He shook his head, unable to believe he was that much of a coward. Fist fights and gang life he could handle, but the thought of hearing Veronica say she was still in love with Archie terrified him. He just couldn’t do it.

As he reaches the elevator he comes to an abrupt stop at the sound of her heeled boots following after him. “I never answered your question.” He hears her say from behind him. She sounds slightly out of breath. Slowly he turns to meet her gaze. She’s empty handed and still wearing his flannel, he now realizes. She continues, “Earlier you asked me if I was still in love with Archie.”

“I remember.” He swallows hard, watching as she inches her way closer to him.

She exhales, her voice still shaky. “Archie is the first person I’ve ever loved...”

Jughead can feel his stomach churning. He braces himself.

“So, he’ll always be special to me… but… no, I’m not still in love with him.”

“Oh.” There’s a brief pause where a beat of silence passes and then...

Jughead summons enough courage to close the gap between them. Veronica lets out a tiny gasp as his right hand slides up her neck and into her hair and his left-arm wraps around her waist, pulling her in closer. He leans in further causing their foreheads to touch. He couldn’t, for the life of him, fight against the thoughts that were swirling through his mind. He wants to give in. He _needs_ to.

His lips brush against hers, soft and uncertain at first. They pull apart, exhilarated from the tension between them. Veronica looks up at him through her long dark lashes and any objections he had flies out the window. Her small hand flies up and caresses his cheek as he hastily pulls her in so their lips are touching again. His thumb lifts her chin up to allow him more access and now he can feel his heart beating harder in his chest. He didn’t think it was possible, but she tastes even better than she smells, and she feels even better than he imagined.

His stomach flutters as she pushes him against the wall and her hands find their way to his messy hair, pulling off his beanie in the process. Not that he cared or even noticed. Feeling brave he moves his tongue so it’s touching hers. Veronica moans into his mouth and he feels his knees grow weak. He couldn’t believe how good it felt kissing her. He couldn’t believe he waited this long. He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was kissing Veronica Lodge.

_Fuck._

His heart drops. He’s kissing Veronica Lodge.

His mind begins to race, going through every possible worst-case scenario and he begins to panic. Despite every inch of his body screaming for him not to, he breaks the kiss, placing his hands on her shoulders to keep them apart. His breath is haggard as he stares down at the beautiful brunette in front of him. “We – we can’t…be…doing this.”

Veronica frowns, taking a deep breath and a step back. She’s unable to meet his gaze as he begins to talk.

“That was a mistake.” His voice waivers. “A mistake that never should have happened – you shouldn’t have…”

“ _I_ shouldn’t have?!” Her brown eyes widen in disbelief. Jughead realizes the error he’s made but it’s too late. The damage has been done. “ _You_ kissed _me_ , Jughead. Don’t act like I threw myself at you.”

“Veronica…” He sighs, bending down to pick up his hat. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

“Do I?” She raises an eyebrow up at him, arms crossed over her chest.

He knew exactly how it must have sound. Ever since Veronica arrived in Riverdale she’s been made the villain in everyone else’s story. She’s been slut-shamed, targeted because of her father, having her own best friend turn against her when she needed her most and even being typecast as some side character bitch in a play despite the fact that she can recite the entire thing flawlessly. But he couldn’t recall a time where she was ever mean or malicious to anyone. Because although Veronica Lodge is no stranger to being blamed for something that isn’t her fault, she is not the person everyone claims she is. He knows this much, and he wants to tell her that. He wants to tell her that he _gets_ her, he sees her for who she truly is. He wants to apologize for doing to her what everyone else in this godforsaken town does to her. He made her the bad guy. But as he opens his mouth, nothing comes out.

Jughead stammers, looking defeated and more than that, he looks torn. A look Veronica understands better than anyone. “Ah.” She chews on her bottom lip to prevent herself from tearing up, “I get it.”

Jughead furrows his brow. A different type of panic starts to set in. “Get what?”

“You regret it so you’re looking for someone to blame… and it’s easier to blame me than come to terms with the fact that you might actually like me.” She pauses and the look in her eyes breaks his heart. “But don’t worry Jughead. I’m used to being the bad guy. So if you need someone to blame, then fine. Blame me. But this –“ She motions between them. “Whatever _this_ was, is done.”

“Veronica. Wait –“

“Just go home, Jughead.” She whispers as she slides his flannel off and hands it to him.

And with those last words she’s disappearing down the hall.

__

The empty penthouse feels lonelier than usual as Veronica makes her way to her bedroom. She refused to cry, especially over a boy named Jughead, but it was becoming more difficult to keep on a brave face. She shook her head as she replayed what happened over and over again in her mind. Phantom kisses lingered on her lips as she closed her eyes and fell onto her bed. She felt stupid and there was nothing she hated more than feeling stupid.

Had she imagined the whole thing? She knew she couldn’t speak for him but _for her_ kissing him felt right. Despite the fact that he towered over her, even in heels, they fit perfectly together. The feeling of his surprisingly strong arms snaked around her waist was almost as intoxicating as the taste of his mouth on hers. She shuddered at the thought of it.

That didn’t matter now. He made himself clear. That was a mistake. A mistake that would never happen again. One that he regretted if the look on his face was any indication. Veronica swallows the lump in her throat as she begins to undress. Perhaps she did misread the situation between them? Or maybe she overestimated the connection she felt between them? Something she vowed to never do again.

All she had to do was get through the play tomorrow and then she never had to speak to him again. And with any luck she’d be far away at NYU come fall.

But first she needed to scrub the taste and smell of him off her body.

__

Jughead cursed under his breath as he parked his motorcycle on the side of his house. He had managed to destroy whatever he had with Veronica before it even begun, and his self-loathing was in full effect. He wasn’t in the mood to fake smile at his dad or The Coopers, who seemed to be spending more and more time in his living room as of late. Thankfully there was no sign of them being there tonight.

Just as he’s walking towards the steps, the Andrews’ front door opens and out steps Archie, garbage bags in hand. Jughead stiffens. They’ve made eye contact so it’s too late for him to pretend he didn’t hear or see him. He sighs. Growing up he wanted nothing more than to be next door neighbors with his best friend and now look at him. Avoiding him at all costs. Of course, in his defense, life was a lot simpler in elementary school.

“Jug.” Archie gives him a genuine smile as he sets the bags on the ground so he can open the trashcans. “You just getting in?”

Jughead nods. He wonders if Archie would be able to smell Veronica on him. Because that’s all he could smell. Not to mention all he can taste. It was like he was being consumed by her and yet he could feel himself longing for more of her. Her touch, the taste of her lips… He clears his throat as he walks over to him. Refocusing on the redhead in front of him.

“I’m actually glad I caught you.” Archie begins as he tosses the bags into the bins. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

Jughead sighs. “If Betty sent you to –“

“This isn’t about Betty and she didn’t ask me to do anything.” Archie assures him. “This is about me and you.”

“What about us?”

“Look, I know things are weird right now and I’m not suggesting we pretend like they aren’t, but I do miss my best friend, Jug. It’s senior year. We’ve waited for this for what seems like forever and who knows what’ll happen after graduation, but I don’t wanna leave things like this between us. I want my brother back.”

Jughead smiles ever so slightly. He missed him too. And although it would probably take a long time for things to feel “normal” between them again he was more than willing to try. “We’ll always be brothers Archie.” He slaps him on the shoulder causing the redhead to chuckle. “Nothing will ever change that.”

“Good.” Archie smiles, returning the smack on the arm. A beat of silence passes as he begins to walk Jughead to his door. Once they reach the steps Archie turns to him. “So, you and Veronica huh?”

Jughead looks at him like a deer caught in headlights. “Wha – no, we’re – I mean we were – “ He pauses. “How’d you know?”

Archie chuckles. “You mean besides the fact that you’ve smelled like her for the past 2 days? Or the fact that your eyes never leave her sight when she walks into the room? Or maybe it's the fact that her lipstick is all over your face right now.”

Jughead’s eyes widen. He uses the back of his sleeve to wipe his face. “I – I –“

“You don’t have to explain anything, Jug. I get it. Veronica’s amazing.” He says with so much certainty that Jughead wonders if maybe he was worried about the wrong person still having feelings for their ex. “I’m happy for you. Just don’t… don’t hurt her.”

“I think that ship has sailed.” He sighs running his hand along his face. “I don’t know what to do.”

“I don’t know what happened between you two and honestly I don’t want to know… but if you want some advice… just be honest with her.” Archie descends the stairs, “I know from experience honesty goes a long way when it comes to Veronica Lodge.”

__  
  
_The long stretch of hallway from the stairs to his bedroom seemed never-ending. Jughead ran a hand down his face in frustration, using the other to yank off his hat as he entered his room. He slips off his jacket, turning his back to his bed to turn on the light as he begins to kick off his boots but before he can get the second one completely off he hears her soft voice. A voice he now realizes he’d recognize anywhere._

_“Jughead.”_

_He freezes in place, his mind running a mile a minute. His heart beat accelerating as he turns to face her. He wasn’t expecting to hear from her tonight, let alone see her after what happened, but there she was, her bare tan legs crossed over each other as she sat at the edge of his bed. He swallows the lump in his throat as he sizes her up. She’s got that look in her big brown eyes that tells him she’s here on business. A look she’s given him many times before but this one in particular has him itching to touch her. “Veronica.” His breath is shaky as he closes the door behind him without breaking eye contact with her. “What’re you doing here?”_

_Her soft burgundy lips turn up into a smirk as she looks him over. Her eyes rake over his body. “I came to finish what we started.”_

_“I – I’m…” Jughead begins to stammer, “I’m n--not sure I understand what you mean.”_

_She raises an eyebrow up at him and he swears his heart is about to explode in his chest. Slowly she sits up straighter before letting her infamous black cloak fall off her shoulders. His breath hitches in his throat at the sight of her. Underneath is nothing but a dark red, lace bra. As she stands, the cloak falls and pools around her black stilettoes. Jughead swallows hard._

_“Veronica.” He exhales, closing the gap between them in one stride. Her perfectly manicured hands slide up his forearms as he continues to talk. “I’m sorry about earlier. I –”_

_“Shh.” She instructs before gently placing her lips against his neck. Jughead shudders in anticipation as her lips begin to make their way down to his shoulders and her fingertips begin to slide up his t-shirt. She pulls away to whisper in his ear, “I want you, Jones.”_

_His breathing grows heavier as she skillfully pulls his shirt off. He’s trying to remain level-headed as she continues to pepper kisses down his chest but the bulge in his pants isn’t helping. “I thought –” He exhales, trying to steady his breathing. “I th—thought you said whatever this was between us… was over.”_

_Veronica looks up at him, her lips still pressed against his skin. “Is that what you want?”_

_Jughead licks his bottom lip. Of course, it wasn’t what he wanted. Hearing her say those words hurt him in a way he wasn’t expecting. If it wasn’t evident to him before it was clear as day now. Being with her was all he wanted. In a split second he’s cupping her face in his hands, crashing his lips against her. “I want you.” He answers between each kiss. “All of you.” He continues as his hands grab hold of her plump ass, lifting her off the floor in one easy swoop. “Right now.”_

_Veronica wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her to his bed. But as he begins to undress her his vision starts to blur and an obnoxious, blaring noise in the distance is making it hard to concentrate on anything else. “What is that?” She asks breaking away from his kiss, and he swears he feels like she’s starting to slip between his fingers._

_“No, no, no, please Veronica.” He begs as he kisses her softly, caressing her cheek. “Stay with me, please.”_

_But the noise is getting too loud for him to hear her. “Jughead.” He hears her whisper in his ear one last time but then he blinks, and she’s gone. Everything is gone. His bed. His windows. His room. There’s nothing left but complete and total darkness. “Veronica?” He calls out but all he can hear in return is that same obnoxious, blaring noise. This time, even louder._

_Followed by a different sound. A voice._

“GET UP!”

Jughead awakes suddenly, without warning, just in time to stop the pillow Jellybean is about to whack him in the face with. Of course, it was a dream. In what world would Veronica Lodge sneak into his bedroom and make amends by seducing him. After what happened last night he’d be shocked if she ever even looked in his direction again. He fucked up a good thing and he knew it. Maybe all that was left to do was follow Archie’s advice and be honest with her. As he played out each scenario in his mind, Jellybean swings the pillow again, smacking him across the face with it. _Talk about a wakeup call._

“What the hell JB!?” He snatches the pillow from her but she snatches it back. The younger girl giggles, hiding the pillow behind her back.

“Sorry Jug, dad said to wake you up.”

“Job well done.” He says crankily as he flops onto his other side, yanking the covers up over his head. “Now go away.”

He can hear the sound of her sneakers shuffling to the door before coming to an abrupt stop. “Were you dreaming about that pretty rich girl again?”

Jugheads eyes grow wide as he slowly peels back the covers to look at his little sister. How the fuck could she possibly know that? It was bad enough Veronica seemed to be haunting his dreams but giving his bratty sister mocking material over it was even worse. “What are you talking about?”

“Y’know, the one who’s way outta your league.” She smiles smugly. Jughead looks at her in disbelief. This could not be happening right now. “I’m only asking because you were saying her name in your sleep again… Veronica, right?”

Jughead sighs, slowly pulling himself outta bed. Great… just great. Now, not only was he dreaming about Veronica, but he was saying her name in his sleep. How pathetic could he be? The last thing he wants to do is explain his troubled, confusing, romantic life to a 12-year-old, especially this early in the morning so he tries to think of something he can bribe her with. Surely something he owned would be enough to keep her mouth quiet.

As if she could read his mind, Jellybean smiles. “I’m not going to tell anyone.”

Jughead’s not entirely sure if he believes her but he thinks it best he doesn’t fight her on it. “Really?”

“Yeah.” She nods. “I think its sweet that you like someone again – completely delusional because of who it is – but sweet.”

Jughead chuckles. That sounds about right.

Jellybean doesn’t bother staying around after that. She gives him one last reassuring look before leaving him to his thoughts.

And there’s only one thing on his mind.

Veronica.


	5. The Show Must Go On

The rain beating down outside Veronica’s window seemed relentless as she began to get ready for school. The sky is a gloomy shade of grey, not showing a hint of sunshine, and although it wasn’t her favorite kind of weather by a long shot it seemed fitting considering her mood.

She sighs as she tears her gaze away from the rain and sets her curling iron down. She didn’t see the point of doing anything to her hair today when it would just be shoved into a wig cap later on. Truth be told she just didn’t have the energy to do _anything_ let alone curl her hair. She certainly wasn’t in the mood to prance around her school’s auditorium stage in front of classmates who had less than positive things to say about her. And the last thing she wanted was to see _him._

She hated that he was having this effect on her. She always prided herself on not allowing anyone, least of all a man that wasn’t even hers, to get under her skin. When Archie broke her heart, she was devastated but she got out of bed everyday and pushed through it. When her father tossed her aside like she was nothing and divorced her mom she didn’t allow it to consume her. She woke up every day and painted a smile on her face like it was her armor.

She was good at this. Good at acting like everything was fine when all she wanted was to collapse onto her bed and allow her blanket to swallow her whole. So this would be a piece of cake. She’d be over this, over whatever temporary fling she had with Jughead Jones, by the end of the week. She was sure of it. All she had to do was take that first step.

With a deep breath she picks up her curling iron and continues to do her hair. One layer of armor at a time.

__  
The hallways seemed busier, the overheard murmured conversations louder than usual as Veronica quietly made her way from one class to the next, keeping her head down and her gaze on the floor. She couldn’t remember the last time she roamed the halls alone. Even back on her very first day at Riverdale High, Betty and Kevin walked her to her classes. She strutted down the halls with Josie and her band, walked hand in hand with Archie throughout their relationship and arm in arm with the slew of guys she dated after him. And for the last three months the person by her side had been Jughead.

Now she was all alone and, evidently, she wasn’t the only one who noticed his absence.

“Veronica.” Cheryl says her name in a sing-song manner as she slams the brunette’s locker shut, causing her to jump. “Where is your beanie baby of a lap dog today?”

Veronica gives Cheryl a once over, knitting her brows together as Toni appears by her side. “My what?”

Toni smiles. “She’s talking about Jughead.”

Veronica looks between the two girls before returning her attention back to her locker, she opens it and continues to put away her books. “Why would I know?”

Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Oh come on, don’t act like you haven’t noticed that he’s been following you around like a lost puppy since senior year started.”

“Believe it or not Cheryl I don’t keep tabs on people.” She sighs, closing her locker to face them once more. “If you wanna know where Jughead is try asking Fangs or Sweet Pea.”

“We did.” Toni adds. “They sent us your way.”

Veronica does her best to ignore the smug smirks on their faces when she doesn’t offer up an explanation or rebuttal. “What’s this about anyway?”

“Since he’s going to be in the play tonight he asked me to take over with filming and all the behind the scenes stuff.” Toni informs her, “But all the equipment is signed out under his name so –”

“He needs to hand it over before rehearsals.” Cheryl chimes in. “So be a doll and remind him, would you? Thanks.”

Veronica can barely get out a nod before the fiery redhead and her pink haired girlfriend are whipping past her. It isn’t until they’ve disappeared down the hall that she notices a different redhead standing beside her. “Archie.”

“Hey Ronnie.” He smiles. Her mouth feels dry as his old nickname for her slips out. She swallows hard. “Do you have a second?”

Veronica glances around the halls before reluctantly nodding. “Sure. What’s up?”

“I just feel like we kind of lost touch ever since you left for New York this summer.” He begins to say.

Veronica fights the urge to chime in with a sarcastic remark. That wasn’t the only reason they lost touch.

“And I know that’s my fault and there’s an obvious reason why but,” He continues, “I just wanted to say good luck tonight. I remember how much you love Grease and how you can recite the entire thing word for word, so I know you’re going to crush it. You always do.”

Despite the heaviness in her chest she smiles, a genuine Archie Andrews smile, and pulls him in for a hug. Its warm and familiar and feels like reuniting with an old friend. He gives her a hard squeeze causing her to chuckle. “Thank you, Archie.”

They pull apart simultaneously as the final bell rings, sharing one last smile before he wanders off.

Feeling a little better about tonight, Veronica turns on her heels and begins to make her way down the hall to her last class and just as she’s about to turn the corner her phone begins to ring, distracting her from the fact that Evelyn Evernever was staring at her.

__  
Jughead nervously ran his fingers through his hair as he sauntered back stage of the auditorium, not bothering to acknowledge any of the other students running about. He hears Kevin yell for him but he’s too busy scanning the group to find her. He hadn’t seen or heard from Veronica all day and her absence was getting harder and harder to ignore. He missed her. Plain and simple. And it had only been less than 24 hours since they were last face to face.

He took a deep breath as his mind replayed the last time he saw her. Her beautiful brown eyes gazing into his… her soft, plump, berry colored lips brushing against his… he closed his eyes at the thought of it, trying not to get lost in it again. Kissing her, tasting her, was intoxicating and he couldn’t believe he had managed to fuck it up.

“Jughead.” Kevin’s voice rings in his ear, disrupting his thought. He begins to shove him towards his costume change. “Get changed please.”

Jughead nods and does as he’s told albeit completely absent mindedly. His eyes are still scanning the group, trying to locate Veronica, as he slides on the T-Birds leather jacket.

Josie, who’s playing the part of Frenchie, seems to read his mind as she takes one look around and turns to address Kevin. “Where’s Veronica?”

Kevin stops in his tracks. With all the commotion he hadn’t noticed her lack of attendance. He turns and looks at Jughead, expecting him to have an answer. When Jughead can’t offer up an explanation for her absence Kevin turns to the rest of the group. “Has anyone seen Veronica?”

“Why don’t you ask Archie?” Evelyn chimes in, “They seemed pretty cozy together earlier.”

Both Betty and Jughead turn to face Archie, adorning very different looks. Betty looks suspicious and almost hurt but Jughead seems more concerned than anything. What the hell was Evelyn talking about?

“Cozy?” Betty raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

“They were hugging.” Evelyn clarifies.

“Hugging. How scandalous.” Cheryl says from the audience with a roll of her eyes, completely bored and unbothered by the entire thing.

“I was just wishing her good luck.” Archie admits, “That’s all.”

“We don’t have time for your petty love square drama.” Kevin snaps, “Someone find Veronica or find me a damn replacement.”

Jugheads on his feet and heading for the exit before Kevin can even finish his sentence.

Despite everything that happened last night and everything that’s happened since the beginning of senior year, Jughead knew, without a doubt, that it wasn’t like Veronica to bail on something that was this important to a friend. She wouldn’t flake on Kevin, not after everything she’s put into this part, even though if he were being completely honest he kind of deserved it.

But no. That wasn’t Veronica. Which only made his concern that much more intense. He could hear the heavy rain hitting the roof as he ran through the mostly empty halls, peaking into classrooms and restrooms he passed along the way. But nothing. She was nowhere to be found.

His concern doubled over into panic as he dialed her number and was sent straight to voicemail. He pats his pockets making sure he still has the keys to his bike before heading for the parking lot. He no longer cared about the play. Right now his priority was finding Veronica.

He bursts through the side doors leading into the empty lot, first noticing how dark the sky was. It seemed like the rain wouldn’t be letting up any time soon, but he’d drive through a hurricane to make sure she was okay. He takes a few steps into the downpour before something off to the side catches his eye. He lets out a huge breath of relief when he realizes its Veronica. She’s sat on one of the outside benches that’s just barely out of the rain. As he approaches her its clear to him that she must have started to walk home in it because she’s completely drenched from head to toe.

“Veronica.” He calls out to her as he closes the space between them. Jughead crouches down in front of her so they’re face to face while the rain hits his back. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine I just…” She trails off as their eyes meet. “I needed a minute.”

“What happened?”

A beat of silence passes, and Veronica tears her gaze away as she begins to talk. “My mother called me earlier to tell me that my father’s coming tonight. She thought if she gave me a heads-up it’d be easier.”

“To the show?” Jughead tries to piece it together. “Why?”

“Apparently they’re trying to make amends.” Veronica answers just barely above a whisper. “I haven’t seen or spoken to him since the divorce… and after everything that he put my mom and me through, I – I don’t know if I can handle seeing him again.”

“You can.” Jughead assures her. “I know you can.” He reaches for her hand but she slowly pulls it away, standing to her feet. He sighs as he joins her, sheltering themselves from the rain, “Veronica, I –”

“We should get back.” She swallows hard, dropping her gaze to her feet. “The show must go on, right?”

__

_Summer loving had me a blast_  
_Summer loving happened so fast_  
_I met a girl crazy for me_  
_Met a boy cute as can be_  
_Summer days drifting away to oh oh the summer nights_

Thankful that her character is perpetually annoyed and uninterested it was fairly easy for Veronica to stay in character as Betty and Archie lead _Summer Nights_. In true Rizzo fashion she huffed and rolled her eyes through the chorus and did her best to ignore the lump in her throat that happened whenever she and Jughead locked eyes.

When it’s her turn to sing _Look At Me, I’m Sandra Dee_ she’s thankful that none of the guys are on the stage so she doesn’t have to worry about getting tongue tied over the way her Kenickie keeps looking at her. Although when it comes time for Betty to sing _Hopelessly Devoted to You_ she has a hard time looking anywhere but in Jughead’s direction.

_My head is saying fool forget him_  
_My heart is saying don't let go_  
_Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_  
_I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

_But now there's no way to hide_  
_Since you pushed my love aside_  
_I'm outta my head hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_  
_Hopelessly devoted to you_

Jughead’s stomach is in knots the entire time and not just because he hates singing and dancing. He’s stumbling over his lines and tripping over his feet because all he can do is watch Veronica. And as he got into position to be in the background of her singing _There Are Worse Things I Could Do_ he knew it’d be next to impossible to pretend he didn’t hear or see her standing there.

As she walks on stage they lock eyes and it takes everything in him not to run over and kiss her in front of everybody. He reluctantly tears his gaze away and begins to play his part as her angelic voice fills the auditorium.

_There are worse things I could do_  
_Than go with a boy or two_  
_Even though the neighborhood_  
_Thinks I'm trashy and no good_  
_I suppose it could be true_  
_But there are worse things I could do_

_I could flirt with all the guys,_  
_Smile at them and bat my eyes._  
_Press against them when we dance,_  
_Make them think they stand a chance,_  
_Then refuse to see it through._  
_That's a thing I'd never do._

_I could stay home every night,_  
_Wait around for Mr. Right._  
_Take cold showers every day,_  
_And throw my life away,_  
_On a dream that won't come true._

Her voice cracks ever so slightly and although his back is turned to her he can tell her eyes are glossed over and she’s trying her hardest not to cry. Jughead breaks character, stealing a glance at her from over his shoulder and just as he does she does the same.

Their eyes stay locked on each other as she finishes out the song.

_I could hurt someone like me,_  
_Out of spite or jealousy._  
_I don’t steal, and I don’t lie,_  
_But I can feel, and I can cry._  
_A fact I'll bet you never knew._  
_But to cry in front of you,_  
_That's the worst thing I could do._

__  
The rest of the play goes off without a hitch. Or so Jughead gathers by the applause of the people in the crowd and the proud looks adorning his classmates faces. He, however, could not care less. In fact, the second the curtain drops he’s making his way backstage to catch up with Veronica.

He hangs back, standing outside the girls dressing room as their castmates exit one by one and once he’s sure there’s no one else inside, other than Veronica, he lets himself in.

She’s sat in front of the vanity wiping off her makeup when Jughead enters. Her eyes grow wide at the sight of his reflection in her mirror, but he lifts his hand before she can say anything.

“Before you kick me out please just hear what I have to say.” He waits for her to shut him down, but she doesn’t, so he continues. “I’m a fucking idiot.”

The tiniest of smirks tugs at her lips as their eyes meet. “Go on…”

“Last night _was_ a mistake but kissing you wasn’t.” He clarifies. “The mistake was making you think that I regretted kissing you and trying to make you into the bad guy because I was too much of a chicken shit to come to terms with the fact that I like you, Veronica. Like, _really_ like you. And maybe I’m too late, maybe I fucked things up beyond repair but I just… I just wanted you to know that I’m sorry for being such a dick.”

A long beat of silence passes before she speaks.

Slowly she turns around in her chair so they’re facing one another. “Apology accepted.”

Jughead smiles but as he goes to open his mouth her text notification goes off. He waits as she thumbs open the message and quickly types a reply. “It’s my mom letting me know my father is waiting to give his congratulations.” She sighs, putting her phone down before facing him again. “Guess it’s time to face him.”

“You got this, Lodge.” He gives her a playful nudge, “You’re stronger than you think.”

Veronica bites her bottom lip to keep herself from smiling and slowly stands to feet to collect the rest of her things.

“I guess I’ll see you on Monday then.” He exhales as he begins to make his way to the door.

“Actually –” Veronica whips around, stopping him in his tracks. “My mom is going to be in the city tonight, so I’ll have the place to myself…” She allows her voice to trail off as they lock eyes again. “Would you maybe wanna… come over? We can have another movie night, maybe we can actually finish Casablanca this time.”

Jughead smiles. It felt like that night was a lifetime ago but looking back now it’s obvious to him that that moment, waking up next to her after accidentally spending the night, was just the catalyst of his feelings for Veronica Lodge. And the idea of doing it all over again, perhaps even _intentionally_ sleeping beside her, made his heart race. He swallows hard, unable to hide his sudden nervousness over her invitation. “Um, ye-yeah. I’ll be there.”

“Great.” She smiles, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ll see you at nine.”

Jughead nods, stepping out of the way to let her walk out. He watches her go, unable to hide the smirk on his face.

__

It isn’t until Veronica waves goodbye to her mother and closes the door behind her that she begins to feel nervous. She didn’t know what to expect when Jughead would inevitably show up at her door tonight. She didn’t know what the night had in store for them but it felt _different_. Like it was the start of something new between them and it terrified her almost as much as it excited her.

Never in a million years did she think she’d have butterflies in her stomach over Jughead Jones. But here she was smiling to herself like a lovesick puppy and he wasn’t even there yet.

She knew in her heart that after tonight things would never be the same between them again and that thought alone was almost enough to make her call and cancel. But she doesn’t. She pushes away her doubts and allows herself to be happy.

A feeling she hasn’t felt in a really long time.

She lets Smithers know that she’s ordered food and is expecting a guest tonight before she undresses and steps into the shower. Humming _Hopelessly Devoted To You._

__

Jughead ruffles his towel into his still wet, washed hair as he stumbles around his room looking for his phone to check the time. 8:30. He still had time to get dressed and head over. Luckily the Pembrooke was only a 5-minute bike ride away so there was no way he’d be late.

He throws on a flannel, the same one he let Veronica wear when he drove her home on his bike. The one she was wearing when they had their first kiss. He bites back a smile as he does up the buttons, imagining what witty remark she’ll throw at him when she notices it.

He grabs his beanie out of habit but stops before putting it on. He considers wearing it but decides against it. Last time he was at her place he took it off almost immediately. He didn’t see a point in wearing it. Not that he was expecting her to take it off him… or invite him to spend the night… truth be told he didn’t know what to expect. All he knew was that his heart was racing, and he couldn’t wait to see her again.

He checks his phone, glancing at the time again before grabbing his jean jacket off the end of his bed. 8:40. Perfect.

With more pep in his step than probably needed he hastily opens his bedroom door and starts his trek down the hall towards the stairs when he collides into someone as he’s rounding the corner.

“Jug, sorry.” Betty grabs his shoulders to steady herself.

“Betty.” Jughead gives her a confused look before glancing down at his phone. 8:43. “What’re you doing here?”

It isn’t until he looks back up at her that he notices her state. Her hair isn’t in its normal perfect ponytail. It’s loose and messy, as if she was sleeping on it. And her eyes are bloodshot and brimming with tears. “What happened?”

“Jug.” She breathes out, sniffling several times. “I could really use a friend right now.”

“I have somewhere to—” He begins to say as he watches more tears fall down her cheek. He sighs. “What’s wrong?”

“Everything.” Betty scoffs. She takes a deep breath followed by a long pause. “Archie broke up with me.”

“What? Why?”

Betty wraps her arms around herself and walks into his room. Jughead follows her in and it’s like he’s been transported back in time. The two of them alone in what used to be her room. He shifts uncomfortably as he watches her sit on the edge of his bed.

“He said we were on two different pages.” She shakes her head in disbelief as she says it.

Jughead resists the urge to roll his eyes. That was never the case when they were together. It always seemed as if the two of them were _too much_ on the same page. “I find that hard to believe.”

“Yeah well…” She trails off, “I’m finding a lot of things hard to believe nowadays…” Her gaze slowly locks with his. “Like how we let things get this bad between us.”

He squeezes his eyes shut, exhaling deeply. “Betty don’t do this. Not now.”

“I’m sorry Juggie, I just… I really need someone to talk to. Please.” She looks up at him expectantly. “Please. It won’t take long I promise.”

Jughead sighs, reluctantly taking the empty spot next to her. “Okay.”


End file.
